1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of a vehicle lighting system that presents information to a target by projecting light around a host vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a system of this type, a technology is known that presents some information (for example, the information indicating that the host vehicle is approaching) to a target around the host vehicle by projecting light toward the target. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143510 (JP 2008-143510 A) proposes a technology that detects a target around a vehicle and alerts the target by projecting the projection light of a predetermined pattern toward that target. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-282564 (JP 2009-282564 A) proposes a technology that expands the projection range of the headlight further forward than usual when it is determined that a vehicle is likely to collide with a pedestrian.